


whispers

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: wrathion has a rough day trying to ignore the whisperings of the Old Gods in his head.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/gifts).

> this is a xmas present for [aiden](https://twitter.com/theshaofpride) who is on here as Laeviss. they gave me permission to post it after they read it, don't worry.
> 
> also i cannot think of titles to save my life WHOOPS

Whispers. He heard them constantly. It always wasn't like this. When he hatched, there was nothing. In Pandaria, nothing. It wasn't until the Legion began to attack when the whispers started. It was just one here or there, quiet enough to ignore. The longer the Legion attacked, though, the louder and more frequent they got. Once Sargaras drove his sword into Azeroth, the whispers almost erupted in his head. He had been luckily researching how to stop the whispers already, and were able to suppress them. They were still there though, tickling the back of his mind.

He woke up and stretched, feeling some of his joints pop. He wasn't really built for the cold. He sat up and looked to the empty side of the bed. It had been empty for a few days, the other inhabitant off on a diplomatic visit. They were due home today, however. This brought a smile to his face. Stretching again, he rolled his head side to side. "Alright Wrathion, let's go. We have things to do today." He growled as the whispers picked up. A majority of the time, they were in a language he didn't understand. That didn't stop the whispers from being loud. Trying to ignore them, he shuffled out of bed and got ready for the day.

First up was meeting with some of his Blacktalon Agents to hear the latest reports. The whispers kept at it, but he was able to ignore them well enough. After that meeting, he went to meet with SI:7 for their daily report. This normally wasn't his job, but the King had left it to him while he was gone, much to Shaw's (and, honestly, Wrathion's) chagrin. But an order was an order, and they both followed it faithfully. The whispers were quieter here, as if they were listening as well. Wrathion was sure they were.

Once done with SI:7, he went to the Archives to study up on the past of the human kingdoms. He was fascinated by the history of it all. However, the whispers didn't like this. After rereading the same paragraph at least five times due to being unable to focus because of the noise in his head, he closed the book and sighed as he put it back where it had come from. Work was going to be impossible today. He walked back outside to the gardens and looked up at the cloudless blue sky. Maybe a quick flight would help clear his mind. Quickly turning into his dragon form, he flapped his wings and took off. He figured flying to Booty Bay and back would be just long enough to help.

He landed back in Stormwind a few hours after lunch, a little tipsy. He had ended up at a pub with some fun loving pirates and tasted the local brew, which had hit him a little harder than he thought he would. Walking into the keep, he saw Greymane glaring at him. Oh, right,he was supposed to meet up with Genn and Magni to talk strategy for dealing with N'zoth. The whispers filled his mind with laughter at his mistake, trying to make him feel worthless. He shook his head, hoping to quiet them, and, turning into his human form, walked over to Greymane, apologizing. Greymane huffed but led him towards the war room.

He walked back toward the bedroom slowly. Dinner still hadn't been served, but his slight hangover, plus the whispers, had given him a headache, and he wanted nothing more than to rest. He opened the door and laid down hard on the bed. He closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he was asleep. In his dream, the whispers took form as a horde of tentacles, each one taking a turn in wrapping itself around his neck. He struggled against them, but the more he fought them, the more appeared. He felt himself giving in to them, but then suddenly they were gone, and a warmth washed over him.

He woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He could feel someone in the bed with him. Opening his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. "King Anduin, you've returned!"

Anduin, in his private lounging clothes, had been reading a book, but put it down. "Wrathion, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"In a way, yes, but that is a good thing." Wrathion tried to keep his expression neutral, but Anduin knew him too well.

"Has it been getting bad again?" His voice was full of worry. He lightly touched Wrathion's face, and Wrathion couldn't help but lean into it. 

"Nothing I can't handle, young king, but I appreciate your concern." Anduin looked like he didn't believe him. "I promise, Anduin. I'll be okay." He turned his head slightly to give Anduin's hand a small kiss, smiling as just that made Anduin's face go red.

"Okay, I believe you Wrathion." Anduin slowly moved his hand back to his side. "Did you want to eat? The guards say you skipped both lunch and dinner."

"I actually had a big lunch down in Booty Bay. Don't ask," he said quickly, stopping the question he knew was about to leave Anduin's mouth. "I would rather just stay here in bed with you, if that is okay with my king."

Anduin playfully pushed him. "I have a feeling you'd stay here regardless if 'your king' was okay with it or not." He picked his book back up. "Do you mind if I finish up this chapter?"

"What are you reading?" Wrathion tried to see what the title was on the cover but Anduin hid it. "Why are you so embarrassed, Anduin?"

Anduin sighed. "Because... It's one of those trashy romance novels that you always see older women in the court reading," he finally confessed. "But I overheard them talking about this one and I had to see if it was as good as they say it was." He paused for a moment. "Plus I have a feeling it's about to get real popular soon."

"Oh? Why's that?" Wrathion couldn't care less about what the royal court liked, but he was curious about why Anduin was reading something like this.

"This one happens to be about a king being seduced by a powerful dragon." Anduin started to blush again. It took Wrathion a second for what he said to hit him, but when it did he couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone wrote our biography, huh?" Wrathion's eyes shined. "Making sure the good parts are accurate are we?" He laughed again as Anduin got even more flustered.

"I'm sure some of the ladies are going to be wondering if they are," Anduin said quietly.

"Send them my way if they ask, my human." Wrathion cuddled up close to Anduin, yawning. "I'll give them all the answers they want." He got a light smack with the book from Anduin for that, but he just smiled. As they moved into a comfortable silence, Anduin focused on his book and Wrathion closing his eyes to sleep again, Wrathion realized the whispers were quiet. They were still there, but he could barely hear them now. He felt the warmth of the Light coming off of Anduin, and it suddenly made sense. Of course the Light would help get rid of the shadows inside him. His last thought before the warmth lulled him to sleep was how he would do everything in his power to stop N'zoth, not just for Azeroth as a whole, but to protect Anduin. He had to protect that light.


End file.
